1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for detecting the efficacy of machined parts (or work pieces), and particularly to automated systems and methods that detect whether tooling features (e.g., drilled holes, tapped holes, slots, etc.) are properly formed and aligned in work pieces during the machine tooling process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers are placing an ever increasing burden on suppliers to produce high quality, defect-free parts. At the same time, manufacturers are forcing suppliers to provide these parts at low costs. Accordingly, suppliers are constantly forced to increase manufacturing efficiencies in order to remain competitive against other suppliers.
This reality is particularly pervasive in the automotive industry, which recently implemented a number of “just-in-time” and “sequenced parts delivery” initiatives. These initiatives essentially require suppliers to deliver manufactured parts just-in-time for the parts to be used by the manufacturer and in the proper sequence set forth by the manufacturer. The goal of these initiatives is to maximize the manufacturer's use of floor space, reduce inventory levels and manufacturing costs and decrease the time consumer's wait for vehicles. A result of the initiatives is to place the burden on suppliers to produce defect free parts on-demand.
When manufacturing customers receive defective parts there can be severe consequences for both the manufacturer and the parts supplier. Defective parts make assembly lines less efficient. For example, an assembly line worker may partially install a part and determine that the part is defective (e.g., the part contains misaligned or improperly formed holes). The assembly line worker must then remove the defective part and install a non-defective part. This lost efficiency may lead to a significant loss of time and money to the manufacturer. In a worst case scenario, defective parts may even cause a complete shutdown of an assembly line. This is particularly true with the implementation of the “just-in-time” and “sequenced parts delivery” initiatives, where the manufacturer does not maintain a vast inventory of replacement parts.
Providing defective parts to manufacturers may also have severe consequences for suppliers. These consequences range from loss of a contract to a particular manufacturer to increased production costs. For example, a typical machined part undergoes a number of machining steps. If a defect (e.g., a defective or misaligned hole in a work piece or a broken drill bit lodged in a work piece) is formed in an early stage in the machine tool process and goes undetected, each additional value-added operation performed on the defective part results in wasted labor and machining costs. These costs may be multiplied if multiple defective parts are produced at an early stage in the machine tool process. Thus, it is beneficial for the supplier to detect any defects early in the machine tool process.
The most common method for suppliers to inspect manufactured parts or work pieces for defects during the various steps in the machine tool process is by the use human quality assurance inspectors. But due to the intricate detail of the typical machined part or work piece and the propensity for human inspectors to tire over time, it is likely that a defective part may be overlooked and inadvertently sent to a manufacturer. For this reason, it is also common for suppliers to have multiple inspection sites and/or personnel, which may limit the number of defective parts or work pieces shipped to a manufacturer. However, multiple levels of quality assurance inspectors significantly increase manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for automated and improved systems and methods for detecting the efficacy of machined parts during the machine tooling process.